The present invention concerns an anode clamp assembly which when installed provides cathodic protection to offshore platform support structure, such as braces, used on offshore oil and/or gas well drilling operations. One cathodic protection type clamp currently being used is a two-piece, four-bolt riser type clamp that requires thorough removal of marine growths in the area where the clamp is to be installed. The clamp of the present invention is a one-piece clamp which is simple to fabricate and is designed to be installed without cleaning the area of installation. In addition to saving the time required by divers to remove barnacle and other marine growth only one bolt, instead of four, expedites clamp tightening.